


Shadow Preachers

by louvreangel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Evil Barry Allen, Evil Killer Frost, F/M, Feelings Realization, Future Barry - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Psychological Drama, Savitar - Freeform, Spoilers for 3x20, Understanding, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: *huge spoilers for 3x20, if you hadn't watched it, don't read this* This wasn’t the Barry, her Caitlin Snow part had known for years. This was the broken version of him, this was someone who had suffered much worse than Barry himself. That was what made them pretty much alike after all. That was why he chose her.





	Shadow Preachers

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of spoilers from 3x20, so if you don't know who Savitar is still, don't read it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

“You need to be more careful about them,” Future Barry said as he slowly stepped out of his Savitar suit.

Killer Frost was lying on a bed and had no clue where they were. Mostly they would meet up at random places not to be found, she never knew Savitar actually had a lair hidden up.

She slowly got up from the bed with a backache because of the force of Vibe’s power. He really didn’t hold back this time, which was surprising to her.

“Don’t underestimate their powers,” Savitar added as he started walking towards her slowly.

She looked him dead in the eye. “ _I don’t_.” She emphasized both words to make him understand that Team Flash was no joke in her eyes. Even though she seriously wasn’t expecting Cisco to fight back, she knew exactly what he was capable of. He had one of the most powerful metahuman powers in the history but he wasn’t using it. He was afraid of what he could do, she knew that. She saw that in his eyes multiple times before. Yes, she was Killer Frost right now but she still had her Caitlin Snow memories.

Savitar stopped when he was right in front of her, mere inches seperating them. “Then you know you shouldn’t act so careless when you encounter them.”

Killer Frost looked up at him and saw his scars once again, but the scars weren’t bothering her. It was the fact that she still didn’t know the whole story of how Barry became what he was right now. This version of Barry even went as far to kill the love of his life, to pain the Barry in the past. She knew a small part of the story, as Future Barry told her, but the rest was still a mystery. She intended to find out though.

“I won’t next time, don’t worry,” she assured him. “Do you think he figured it out yet?” she asked afterwards.

A small, wicked smile crept up on Future Barry’s face. “He will. _Soon_.”

Killer Frost mirrored his smile with joy. She was enjoying this more than Caitlin Snow would have. Because her team didn’t look out for her when she needed it the most. These powers were a good thing for her, they changed her in a better way. She wasn’t afraid anymore, she wasn’t that mousy weak scientist that was treated like a _sick_ person. She hadn’t been sick, no, she just had these powers that she didn’t know what to do with. Savitar showed her the way because for the first time since she got these powers, finally someone said the same things as the little voice in her head kept saying; _Don’t fight these powers, embrace them_.

She was grateful to him for helping her throughout everything.

Then she noticed the minor detail that there was, that had been right in front of her eyes since she woke up a few minutes ago. “Did you kill Tracy?” she asked, waiting for the hopeful answer.

He shook his head as a _No_ and turned away from her. He started walking towards the suit, he still had work to do.

Killer Frost frowned, her eyesbrows knitted in confusion. “Why not? You had the perfect chance!” she exclaimed.

Suddenly he turned to her in fury, his eyes held a very dangerous look. She wished she hadn’t asked such a question to a guy who was full of hatred. This wasn’t the Barry she had known for years, not the Barry her Caitlin Snow side had known for three long years. This was the broken version of him, this was someone who had suffered much worse than Barry himself. His face, his eyes were evidence of what he had been through. Actually, she could relate to him much better than anyone else could. That was what made them pretty much alike after all. That was why he chose _her_.

She looked at her feet, regretting her question. She had no right to question his moves, he obviously knew what he was doing. This was all history to him, after all.

In miliseconds, he was right in front of her again. Their eyes locked, both of them refusing to look away. She actually felt like looking away, because she felt a little scared under his gaze. But when his eyes, somehow -if it wasn’t an illusion of light- softened for a split second. “She wasn’t my priority,” he said with a firm, cold voice. His voice was as cold as hers.

It was evident what he was trying to say. So before even knowing, she cracked a smile. She was unable to stop herself from smiling genuinely, even if the feeling was a little foreign to her. For the first time in a long while, after Ronnie died, _she_ was someone’s _priority_. That made her feel alive all over again.

Killer Frost’s hand reached out to his face, unsure of his reaction but still taking the risk of it. She was known to be brave, right?

The tips of her fingers touched the side of his face, where his scars were visibly there. She caressed them gently, her touch as soft as silk. The feathery touch of her fingers caressing his scars was a feeling he hadn’t felt in almost a decade. His eyes fluttered closed, taking in the feeling of being... _cared for_ again.

She wasn’t afraid of his scars, of the condition of his face, or of his mental health. They at one point both hit the rock bottom and now they were going to rise from their ashes together. It was what he had promised her, now, wasn’t it? They could _both_ become Gods.

She gently cupped his face with both her hands. He opened his eyes and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. “Thank you,” she whispered.

He didn’t know what to say, he was at a loss of words. He was never thanked before. Mostly, people hated him for his actions. This woman was grateful to him for everything, and not just because he gave her her powers from the Flashpoint. She was grateful for saving her, she was grateful for making her more powerful both physically and mentally. She wasn’t like the others.

He nodded at her, acknowleding her words and touched both her hands gently for a second before turning away. He was going to the crossroad, to meet Barry Allen. His greatest enemy. Barry was calling for him, he was willing to face him at all costs. He must have figured it out.

_And it was about bloody time._


End file.
